ONYX TO EMERALD
by Aymen
Summary: Set when Demon Dean is chasing Sam through the bunker. Lots of limp/hurt Sam and guilty Dean. One shot. Spoilers for Soul Survivor. Plz R&R.


**My take on demon Dean. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Set when Dean is chasing Sam through the bunker in the episode Soul Survivor.**

 **Warnings of blood and a very hurt Sammy.**

 **No slash.**

Sam always knew that he was not going to have a natural death . He always knew that in their line of work he could die any time at the hands of vampires,demons, ghouls, witches, wendigoes , wraiths , spirits , shifters,ware wolves, — the devil. One thing that had never crossed his mind was dying at the hands of his brother. Sure there was a time when Dean had sent him that horrible voice message but Sam always knew deep down that Dean loved him. He knew that Dean had never meant those things.

Sam knew that a simple sprain in his ankle could make Dean go into mother hen mode and he always found the transition from a gruff Dean to overprotective mode very amusing.

But now as Sam slowly crept through the silent halls of the bunker. He was sure he was going to die. His heart was a beating so loudly in his chest that he was afraid Dean could hear the loud thudding of his heart.

He was not scared for himself. He had faced death too many times . He was scared for Dean. He was scared that he would fail Dean again. He would fail to save his brother. Dean had saved his ass countless times . From the day that Dean had carried him out of that fire he had always been there for Sam. Always. Now that the roles were reversed Sam was miserabely failing his brother.

Sam was scared of failing Dean when he needed Sam the most. He flinched as he heard Dean's venomous voice boom through the eerily quite hallways.

"Come on Sammy. Lets have a beer . Talk about this "

Sam tightened his hold on the demon knife as his blood thundered against his ear drums. He felt as if his heart was beating in his throat and would leap out of his chest any minute. He tried to calm himself . Never had he ever thought that he his own brother would be hunting him.

No, he will save Dean. Even if he dies in the process . He would not let Dean be that black eyed thing forever.

"I'm tired of playing . Lets finish this game " Sam couldn't help but gasp at the hate in that voice. The voice that did not seem to belong to Dean . The voice that seemed wrong , too wrong.

Sam backed against the wall. He was glad that his left arm that had been injured and not the right one. He placed the demon knife in his arm pit and shoved his hand in his pocket withdrawing a syringe. The fact that Dean had been able to get out of the demon traps and the shackles meant that the treatment was working. Just one more syringe to go and Dean would be back to normal. He shoved the syringe back into the pocket holding the demon knife once again.

He slowly craned his neck and peered into the adjacent hallway and eased a little to see it empty. He turned back and it was just because of his hunter instincts that he ducked in the nick of time and missed the hammer . He reflexively placed the knife at Dean's throat and looked into those emerald eyes that were taunting him.

Dean smiled and released the hammer that was jammed in the wall. Sam couldn't help but imagine his brains splattered against the wall if he had not ducked.

"Well, look at you" Dean said gruffly. Sam knew he could never use the knife. He was so close . So close at getting his brother back.

"Do it. Its all you " He said challenging Sam to so something that they both knew wouldn't happen.

Sam gasped as Dean pressed his throat into the knife and a thin trail of blood prickled down his neck. Sam released the knife which fell to the floor with a loud clang.

Dean smiled triumphantly but Sam was not done. In the blink of an eye Sam took out the syringe and aimed the needle for Dean's neck but Dean grabbed Sam's wrist just before the needle could prick Dean's neck.

Sam cried out as Dean forcefully pressed against his wrist causing him to drop the yanked his wrist out of Dean's grip and staggered back. He looked fearfully into Dean's eyes. Dean on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself. He stepped forward as Sam took another step back with only one arm to defend himself.

"Dean you dont want to hurt me. You can never hurt me" Sam said as he looked pleadingly into Dean's eyes.

Dean threw his head back and laughed ominously.

He pretended to wipe tears out of his eyes , "Oh Sammy , but I want to hurt you. I can and I will. I want to tear your throat out with my teeth. The Dean you knew is gone. He was weak , pathetic and miserable. I —" Dean paused as he bent down and picked up the demon knife which was lying at his feet.

"I am not that Dean. I'm new and improved one and I hate you" he said the last words through clenched teeth.

Sam shuddered and took a step back.

"You dont mean that" He said in a shaky voice.

" Oh I do " Dean took another step forward and he quickly drove the knife towards Sam who gasped and jumped back. Dean laughed at Sam's reaction. He was teasing and taunting Sam.

"When ever I cleaned up your mess thinking that this was the last time and that Sammy wouldn't disappoint me again. You would deliberately pull my leg back and pull me into another mess that you created."

Sam stayed quite. He knew how many times he had disappointed Dean and the guilt had never left him. Drinking demon blood, Ruby , starting apocalypse not to mention the year when he was soulless. The guilt was still eating him alive.

"I hate you and I want to end you " Dean said venomously as he pointed the knife towards Sam. Sam gulped and his back collided with a wall. He looked around and realised with a jolt that it was a dead end. Dean had driven him into a corner. Like a cat corners its prey.

"Dean , I know you're still in there. Just let me finish the treatments. I can still save you" Sam pleaded , his puppy dog eyes working overtime.

Dean chuckled " Like I said Sammy , I like the disease and those eyes wont work on me but mine will work on you" Dean said and the green emerald of his eyes was enveloped by an onyx black.

"Dean " Sam said pleadingly . The hair on the nape of his neck stood up as he peered into those black eyes. He had seen those black eyes countless times before but never had he been this terrified.

Dean's face stretched in a smile and he advanced . Sam gracefully slid to the floor and using his leg he pushed Dean's legs from under him.

Dean lost his balance and Sam used the opportunity to to get out of the corner but he was pulled back by the back of his collar and slammed into the wall. Sam cried out as his injured shoulder took the brunt of the collision.

His vision blacked out for a second due to the pain and before he could recover Dean was strangling him. Sam clawed at Dean's hand who effortlessly pushed Sam against the wall with one hand around his throat.

Sam gasped for breath and tried to pull Dean's hand from his throat but Dean had super human strength. No he had demon strength.

Before Sam could pass out from lack of air Dean released him and Sam dropped to the floor on his knees. He panted on the floor as he breathed in precious oxygen.

He managed to stand back up to see Dean leaning with the other wall. His eyes were still a sickening black and he was twirling the demon knife between his fingers. A small mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Sam why do you always get strangled?" Dean asked with fake curiosity.

Sam was still rubbing his throat trying to get rid of the pain in his swollen trachea.

"Haha once you got strangled by a lamp" Dean laughed . Sam remembered that time . He was trying to get the small sachet that Missouri had made into the cracked wall and the house had attacked him and as usual Dean had saved his ass.

"You saved me " Sam said hoarsely.

"Yeah" Dean said clicking his tongue " I'm regretting that now. Ah well but this was your first time getting strangled by me and it felt good . So good"

Sam clenched his jaws . He was still in a corner . The only thing he could do was tuck tail and run but Dean would easily catch him. His only other option was to try to knock Dean out somehow and drag him back to the dungeon.

Sam began to slowly advance towards Dean who was still leaning by the wall eyeing Sam with amusement.

"Dean , please . You saved me more times than I can count . Please let me save your for a change" Sam said desperately as he moved closer to Dean.

"I know that you dont want to be a thing that we've been hunting our whole lives. A thing that killed mom" Sam was now inches away from Dean.

Dean grinned, " Nice try Sammy. But the demon didn't kill mom . You did"

Sam felt as if those words had stabbed him in the heart. He had always thought that he was responsible for their mothers death. However after they traveled to the past and found out that Marry had made a deal with the Yellow eyes to save John ;some of that guilt left him.

"The demon wanted to get to you and mom was just in the way " Dean continued and Sam blinked away the tears from his eyes. All the guilt came crashing back . Hearing those words from Dean just hurt.

"Aww Sammy did I make you cry? " Dean pouted at him. Sam suddenly kneed Dean in the stomach and Dean cried out more in shock probably than in pain.

Dean quickly straightened and Sam threw his best right hook which met its mark. Dean growled as he rubbed his jaw . He quickly launched an other punch which Dean easily blocked. Dean caught his wrist and twisted his arm.

"I'm done playing with my food" He hissed and Sam screamed as he felt his shoulder being pulled out of the socket rendering him completely useless and helpless. He was now entirely at Dean's mercy.

Dean caught hold of Sam's collar and pulled him forcefully. He raised the demon knife and slowly began to trace a cut on Sam's cheek.

Sam whimpered in Dean's hold. Sam turned away his gaze no longer being able to look into the endless black of Dean's eyes.

"Look at me Sammy " Dean commanded and Sam couldn't help but look into those eyes. Blood was trickling down from the long cut on his cheek and Dean suddenly plunged the knife into Sam's right bicep.

Sam screamed as he felt cold blade slice into his muscle and then quickly pulled out. Tears began to flow down his face and he closed his eyes. Warm blood was slowly soaking his right sleeve and he used all his strength to remain upright. He felt Dean let go of his collar and Sam opened his eyes relieved to see Dean's familiar green eyes. Dean's face was neutral. Completely blank.

"Dean?" Sam asked . He felt pathetic at how weak his voice sounded even to his own ears. He flinched as he felt Dean's cold hand at the nape of his neck. Dean's other arm went around his waist and Dean pulled Sam. Wait !Dean was hugging him?

"Dean?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'm here Sammy" Dean replied with no trace of that taunting tone. Sam sagged into Dean's embrace burying his face in Dean's shoulder . He had missed Dean. He had missed Dean so much. Sam's useless arm were hanging limply by his side while the sling was pressed between their firm hug.

"I'm sorry Sammy " Dean said blankly and Sam felt hope and happiness swell in his chest . Was this really Dean or was the demon just playing possum?

"It's okay Dean. It wasn't you " Sam said in a shaky voice. He was'nt sure if it really was Dean.

"I'm sorry for this, Sammy" Dean said and Sam knew , he just knew what the demon was going to do. Before Sam could pull away he screamed as he felt the blade cut off his spinal chord. He arched his back and screamed as the blade twisted and blinding hot pain seared through his body. It was agonising like fire and acid together.

Dean tightened his hug and removed the blade swiftly. At once Sam's knees buckled and Dean slowly kneeled to the floor along with him. He had both his arms around Sam who had his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Blood prickled down from his mouth and dripped onto Dean's red shirt.

"D'n" He managed to gasp. Dean was stroking the back of his head and Sam took comfort in Dean's touch. He had been stabbed in that spot before by Jake in Cold Oak. Dean had been holding him the same way like he was holding Sam now.

"Shh, Sammy its okay. You're okay" Dean said affectionately all the while hugging him. Sam had died quicker back then but now it was a thousand times more painful. He wanted to end the pain . He wanted to die and he was glad that he was dying in his brothers arms.

Dean kept caressing him and he kept on whispering gentle soothing words in his ear. By now Dean's shirt was soaked with Sam's blood. The already red shirt darkening to a deep scarlet where Sam's chin was resting. Sam whimpered and moaned in pain.

He tried to talk but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to tell Dean that he was sorry . He was sorry that he couldn't save him. He was sorry that he had failed.

Using all his will power and gathering the little strength he had left he managed to say only one word.

"D'n" he coughed and whimpered. Why wasn't he just dying ?. He wanted the pain to end . He wanted the pain to stop. He had given up and he wanted to die.

"Shh Sammy. I'm helping you. Trust me little brother" Sam eased at Dean's affectionate words as he waited for death to proclaim him. Sam started crying in pain. He did'nt care how pathetic he looked. He did'nt care if the Dean that was hugging him right now was not the Dean in Cold Oak. He was too far gone so he cried in defeat.

"Its okay Sammy. It will be over soon " Dean said gently. He kept stroking Sam's head and Sam took solace in his brother's touch. He gasped as the blood blocked his airway making it difficult to breathe. He knew this was it. He was vaguely aware of Dean pulling away and the the floor rose up to meet him. The last thing he was aware of was the blood soaking into him from every where. His blood.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Cass quickened his pace as he strolled the hallways in search of Sam and Dean. He had just returned from the empty dungeon where Dean was supposed to be locked up and bound in shackles. He was fearing for the life of the youngest Winchester.

He picked up a syringe of blood from the floor that Sam had been injecting Dean with and pocketed it. His worry increased a notch and he turned into the adjacent hallway where he saw the two brothers hugging . They were kneeling on the floor.

Cass was beginning to think that Dean was back and that the Winchesters were having as they called it — a chick flick moment. But then he noticed the scarlet colour on the back of Sam's blue flannel shirt. A knife crusted with blood was lying on the floor besides the brothers.

That was his cue ,..he quickly ran upto them and pulled Dean away from Sam. Cass immediately wanted to tend to Sam but he knew he had to take care of Dean first.

Dean screamed in fury as he eyed Cass with those abominable black eyes that seemed to distort the features of his face in so many ways.

Dean punched at Cass who dodged it and using his grace he managed to pin Dean to the ground. He quickly pulled the syringe and plunged it into Dean's neck pushing the contents in. Dean suddenly screamed in pain and went still.

Cass left an unconscious Dean on the floor and quickly ran off to Sam who was lying in a pool of his own blood . He could hear a faint erratic pulse which could die off at any second.

Cass quickly turned Sam so that he was lying face down and touched his hands to the knife wound. Sam's spine had been sliced clean off. It was a miracle that Sam was still alive.

"Sam hold on" Cass said as he attempted to heal Sam. Major part of his grace had been used to stop Dean. He was no ordinary demon after all. He WAS a knight of hell. Once Sam's spine was healed , Cass could feel the exhaustion creeping in. He knew he had two options either to heal the rest of the wound or to restock Sam's blood.

He chose to renourish Sam's red blood cells since almost all of it was now glistening on the floor.

 **SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean groaned as he pushed himself off from the floor. His neck was aching as if someone had pushed it into a thorny rose bush.

What the hell was he doing on the floor?. He looked around and realised he was in the bunker. He rubbed his temples to get rid of the grogginess . He slowly stood up and swayed a little on his feet. He looked around and noticed the huge amount of blood on the floor.

His heart skipped a beat as it all came back to him. The cat and mouse chase in the hallways, him nearly killing Sam with a friggin' hammer and — and then —

His hands began to shake and he felt bile rise to the back of his throat as he remembered twisting the knife inside of Sam. He clutched his hair with both his hands as tears pooled his eyes .

He quickly raced off towards Sam's room jumping over the pool of blood .He found Sam in his room instead. It was probably closer. he saw Cass leaning over a deathly pale Sam.

"Sam" Dean croaked . He was feeling detached from the world. He could'nt beleive that he was the reason that Sam was in pain. Oh God he had stabbed Sam. He had stabbed Sammy.

Cass suddenly straightened and the angle blade slipped out of the sleeve of his worn out trench coat.

Dean raised his arms in a placating manner but Cass was already advancing towards him with the blade in his hand.

"Cass" Dean said but Cass hit him in the face with the other end of the blade which Dean made no attempt to stop. There was a look of rage and fury in Cass' eyes as he lifted Dean up by the collar and threw his towards the table in the room.

Dean cried out as the edge of the table dug forcefully in his back. Cass was already on him . He was going to knock Dean out this time. Dean knew it.

"Cass , its me " Dean said pleadingly and Cass stopped, eyeing Dean with narrowed eyes.

Cass raised the blade and Dean saw the disbelief in those blue eyes. He raised his arms.

"Whoa , Cass wait there's holy water in the top drawer" Dean said "I'm gonna get it "

Cass didn't lower the blade . Dean glanced at Sam but Cass quickly stepped in blocking his view. Cass was shielding Sam from him !

Dean clenched his jaw and slowly took out a silver flask engraved with a devil's trap on it. He unscrewed it and drank it. He gave the bottle to Cass.

Cass took it and smelled it . Suddenly all the tension drained out of Cass. The look of rage and fury was replaced with sadness and exhaustion.

"Dean" he said wearily. Releif pouring out of his usually blank voice. He and stepped out of his way.

Dean slowly advanced towards Sam . Sam's blue flannel shirt was gone along with his sling. He was lying shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his middle .A pained expression was frozen on his blood covered face.

The knife wound on his arm was still bleeding. Dean just stared at the blood unable to move from the spot. Cass muttered something under his breath and quickly pushed a cloth against Sam's arm.

"I've healed his broken bone and his spine but I'm afraid I have reached my limit" Cass said blankly without looking at Dean who noded."I've also set his dislaocted shoulder"

"Here, I'll do it" Dean said taking the cloth from Cass who looked just too tired.

Dean expertly cleaned and stitched the shoulder wound quickly. He then began to clean the cut on Sam's cheek and the blood from his chin. Sam moaned in pain but did not wake up. Dean placed his hand under Sam's sweaty bangs and flinched at the heat radiating from Sam's body.

Cass was sitting on the nearby chair eyeing Sam sadly.

"It's not your fault Dean" Cass said out of the blue and Dean just nodded. He knew it was his fault. He wished he did not remember anything. He wished that he did not remember stabbing Sam in the back while hugging him in some sick psychotic way.

He remembered how he felt . He felt as if he was doing Sam a solid. In his sick twisted mind he had thought that he was putting Sam out of his misery. He wanted to get rid of Sam because he knew that Sam would bring him back.

"We should feed him some thing to ease his pain. I could not heal the wound in his back all the way" Cass said. Dean went in the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

Sam was showing signs of waking up. He was scrunching his eyes and moaning. Dean thrust the glass and the pills in Cass' hand and went to stand outside the room where Sam could not see him.

"Sam I need you to take these" Dean heard Cass say . He peered into the room to see Cass sitting besides Sam on the bed. Sam was leaning against Cass' body . His eyes were closed and he was bitting his lip. His suddenly clutched the bed sheet tightly with his left hand. .His body was writhing with pain.

"Hurts" He rasped and Dean felt his heart shatter. He wanted to comfort Sam. But what could he do, ?he was the one who had hurt Sam in the first place. There was no forgiveness for what he had done.

"I know Sam thats why I need you to open your mouth" Cass said gently. Sam opened his mouth and Cass placed the pills on Sam's tongue. He gently pushed the glass against Sam's lips and Sam took a small sip.

It seemed that the mere task of swallowing the pills was using all his strength.

He wanted to lay back but Cass firmly held him in place.

"Sam I need you move your legs. Can you do that?" Cass said gently. Finally Sam opened his eyes and Dean quickly stepped out of his line of sight. He didn't know how Sam would react if he saw him.

"Good" Dean heard Cass say.

"D'n" Sam said in hoarse whisper and Dean thought that he had imagined Sam calling his name. He went inside the room but Sam was too out of it to notice him. He was clutching Cass' trench coat like his life depended on it.

Cass had his hand at Sam's back and he tried to make Sam lie down but Sam resisted.

"Dean?" he asked Cass more forcefully.

Dean wanted to tell Sam that he was alright but he couldn't find his voice. Even when Sam's body was writhing in pain he was worried about Dean.

"Dean is fine Sam. He's human again" Cass said and Sam groaned as Cass slowly lowered him on his back. Sam released Cass' trench coat and his hand fell limply to the bed.

"He has a fever" Cass stated blankly without looking at Dean.

"Thanks Cass. I'll take it from here" Dean said gratefully. Sam was going to be out of the world for quite a while since those pills were very strong. Dean could treat him without fearing his waking up. Cass nodded and came up to Dean. He patted Dean's shoulder lightly.

"I'm glad you're back Dean." He said and and left the room.

Once Cass had left the room. A single tear escaped Dean's eye. He sat down in the chair where Cass had been sitting and took Sam's limp hand in his.

"I'm so sorry , Sammy" Dean said shakily. He knew that Sam couldn't hear him but it didn't matter. He remembered what he had said to Sam. The things about mom dying his fault.

Dean shuddered as he looked at Sam's bruised neck. Oh God , he had strangled Sam. Never had he been more thankful for their hunters training because he couldn't stop thinking what would have happened if Sam had not ducked when he slammed the hammer into the wall.

Dean wanted to fix this. He knew that Sam would forgive him but he could never forgive himself. He went into the bathroom to get a bowl of water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed that the upper half of his red shirt was now a dark brown.

It was Sam's blood. He gasped and quickly took it off throwing it on the floor. He felt sick at the sight of his soaked shirt.

He went back to Sam's side and after folding the cloth length wise placed it on Sam's burning fore head.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I know that I dont deserve your forgiveness and—" Dean sighed and placed his head in his hands. He had never felt so lost before. All he wanted to do was to crawl in a ditch and die. How could he do this? There was no excuse and he had- he had actually enjoyed hurting Sammy. How could they ever fix this?

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean woke up with a jolt when he heard Sam groan. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and craned his painful neck which had been bent at an odd angle. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He palmed Sam's fore head again under his hot fringes. Sam was still too warm for his liking.

He rinsed the cloth in the bowl placed on the night stand and replaced it on Sam's head. Sam moaned again and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

Dean held his breath as he waited for Sam's reaction. Sam's eyes were glazed and droopy probably because of the pills. It took several minutes for him to focus his vision on Dean. He looked groggily at Dean with huge blinking eyes.

"D'n?" he asked dreamily. Dean grinned at him.

"Yeah Sammy I'm right here" Dean said shakily.

Sam frowned a little. Dean's heart thudded loudly . He could tell that Sam was trying to remember how he got here. He was probably trying to remember why he was feeling like crap.

Suddenly Sam's eyes went wide with fear and shock.

"Sammy. It's okay its me" Dean said as he raised his arms and smiled a little.

But Sam suddenly shot up and tried to scramble out of the bed. He cried out as he stretched his injured back. Alarmed , Dean quickly stood up and Sam flinched as he eyed Dean with fear in his eyes.

Dean went away from the bed and stood near the door with his hands raised in a placating manner. Sam was panting heavily. He didn't take his eyes off from Dean. Dean never thought that Sam could ever look at him with this much fear in his eyes. Sam was actually scared of him. No scratch that —he was terrified.

He winced and tried to touch the wound in his back but he couldn't reach it. He groaned in pain and bowed his head down.

"Sammy , it's me. I'm not a demon" Dean said and Sam slowly met his gaze. He was still scared. Dean took a step forward and Sam gasped a little . He tried to scramble back and hollered out in pain. He slumped back into the bed arching his back.

"Ugh - my back " He cried out hoarsely. Dean was at a loss at what to do.

"Cass" He called out but the angle did not show. He had probably left.

Before Sam could cause further damage to his injuries. Dean quickly went up to Sam and forced him still by clutching his shoulders. Sam froze under his grip and looked at him wide eyed. His hazel eyes were lined with fear and defeat.

"Dont hurt me " He slurred out as he tried to focus on Dean.

Dean clenched his jaws and gulped. He looked at Sam sadly and quickly arranged his expressions into a confident smile.

"Sammy , I'm not going to hurt you. It's me . I'm not a demon anymore" Dean said slowly so that each word could sink in Sam's loopy mind.

Sam still did not believe him. He probably thought that the demon was playing possum and he whimpered in his grip.

"Please, stop it " He huffed out and tried to twist out of Dean's grip. He ended up crying out in pain.

"Sammy you did it. You saved me " Dean said and he smiled a little. "Cass fixed you up a bit but you're still not a hundred percent. I want you to lay down ,okay?" Dean said calmly.

Sam blinked a little. Tears were pouring down his face.

"You're not Dean" he said with finality. He moaned in pain again.

"Sammy , listen to me kiddo. I'm human again. I promise I'm never gonna hurt you . Please Sam ."

For several minutes Sam just stared at him. His eyes darted lazily around the room and then focused onn him again. He frowned as if he was trying to process the information.

"Dean ?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah Sammy. Its me . I'm not gonna hurt you . You're my pain in the ass little brother . Remember?"Dean tried to keep his voice calm even though all he wanted to do right now was to keep hitting his head against the wall.

"You're you" Sam said and he smiled wearily. At once he went limp and Dean gently laid him back down.

"Yeah Sammy . Its me "

"I missed you" Sam said weakly and tears threatened to fall from Dean's face.

"I'm sorry Sam " Dean said pleadingly. Sam's eyelids were dropping and Dean took that opportunity to wipe the tears from his eyes.

" 's not your fault. " Sam slurred out , "demon's fault "

"I almost killed you Sam " Dean said as he sat down and carded his fingers through the mop of chestnut hair.

Sam opened his heavy eye lids and looked dreamily at Dean . The drugs were making him dizzy. It seemed as if it was using all of his will power to stay awake.

Sam didn't say anything instead he gave Dean the bitch face . Dean laughed and Sam smiled at him.

" Sam how can you forgive me so easily" Dean asked , his voice wavering with guilt and sadness and the sentence that came out of Sam's mouth just made him give out a shaky cry of disbelief.

"Cuz you're m' big brother" Sam said and finally drifted into oblivion. Dean smiled as he continued to run his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Bitch" Dean said and Sam's lips moved , mouthing the word _Jerk_ but he couldn't find his voice.

 **Well leave a review if you guys enjoyed the fic and if you didn't then leave a review anyway. Hahaha.**

 **Feed the writer.**


End file.
